Special Treatment
by silenthandmaiden
Summary: the answer to an unanswered question: does therapy really help? well, it just might help draco malfoy! DMHG
1. an unexpected patient

Draco Malfoy walked down the long hall leading to his new physiologist's room. Although at first his stubborn side had convinced him

that his mind body and soul were still intact, his mother and best bud Blaise Zambini had managed to convince him that there was

indeed, a very troubled person inhabiting his 5'11", muscular, tan and all around handsome body.

Throughout his life Draco had been plagued by an abusive father, a ghastly reputation of being a complete ass, and of course, his

family's affiliation with Voldemort. He had never supported his father's "out of work occupation"; violence and death weren't really his

forte or passion. He had always had so many dreams and goals, passions that were crushed by the cruelty and despair of the life he had

been born into.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath, "I really do need help."

He shook his head automatically, not trying to disagree with his comment, but to convince himself that therapy was not necessarily going

to be a bad thing. Shaking his long silky silver blonde hair out of his face, he walked slowly to the door he had been gradually nearing.

Knocking timidly, he heard a feminine voice say, "come on in." Draco cautiously opened the door, and looking at the body in the large

squishy armchair, his mouth dropped.

It was Hermione Granger-

His biggest problem was sitting right there, across from him in lavender silk robes, idly chewing on a sugar quill, and staring at him with

huge, disbelieving amber eyes.

And he, for once in his life, had absolutely nothing to say.

**So, You like? If so, REVIEW! **


	2. therapy begins

Hermione's jaw swung open, the sugar quill quickly slipping from her mouth. She slowly stood to shake hands with her new patient.

"Hello," she said in a shaky voice, then clearing her throat she began again, "Hello, I am Dr. Hermione Granger." She raised her slender

hand for him to shake.

Draco just stood there, as if shocked. Why did these things always happen to him, why? He stared at her hand for a few seconds, and

then brought his up to shake. Well, glad that part is over, he thought to himself. Then noticing that his lower half had a very unwanted

visitor, he quickly sat down on the velvet couch behind him. How can she do this kind of thing to me? He thought angrily. With a simple

hand shake, she can give me an erection, he snorted to himself, God, I must be really horny. He gave himself a mental shake and tried

desperately to focus on what she was saying.

"Draco," Hermione said, glancing down at the clipboard she was holding, pretending to make a note. This did not go unnoticed by the

Malfoy heir, and strangely it gave him satisfaction to know that she was just as off-balance as he was by this strange turn of events.

"So, my notes show that a Narcissa Malfoy requested therapy for you. Your mother, I presume," Hermione said, already knowing the

answer. She had met Narcissa the summer before her forth year at Hogwarts, during the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy merely nodded his

assent.

"Now we will start with this topic. Could you perhaps tell me why your mother would think you needed therapy?" she said, putting on a

mask of indifference. Draco stared at her and with as little feeling as he could use he said, "Well, let's see. One, during the war I drove

my own father to insanity by performing the crutacius curse, two, he unfortunately didn't die, leaving me the burden of an empty shell for

a father, three, my mother has been forcing woman upon woman at me, trying to get me to fall in love, get married, have 10 children and

run the manor, all in the course of a year, four, my best friend also seems to think I'm lonely and has been forcing more women on me,

five, I haven't managed to have a steady relationship since the war, six, the woman I truly lo-"

He stopped abruptly. He simply couldn't tell Hermione about this sixth problem. It was just to- personal.

"What were you saying Draco", Hermione said with interest, "Please continue."

"That one isn't important," he said hurriedly. What he had been meaning to say was that the woman he truly loved not only had no idea

that he had feelings for her, but had been his enemy up until the war, when he had joined sides with the-boy-who-lived. He simply

couldn't tell her that, she was definitely not a stupid witch, she would figure out immediately who he was talking about.

Her.

"Very well," Hermione sighed. She rose from her chair and walked over to him, placing her hands on his head. He jumped back as if

startled.

"You do know how therapy works, correct Mr. Malfoy? Hermione said, humor touching her features. I will be skimming over

memories of yours; it helps me to

learn what you wouldn't necessarily tell me. Draco paled for a second, but regained his composure. He had no memories of her, at least

none that showed his feelings for her. At least he hoped not.

Hermione once again placed her hands on his head, loving the silky feel of his pale blonde locks and said clearly," Ostendo sum quis est

occultus," feeling herself being pulled into his memories.

**ostendo sum quis est occultus is translated to reveal what is hidden. **

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, trust me there will be more coming! **

**And now dahlings, it is time for you to review! **


	3. unearthing old memories

**I apologize for the much delayed update, my unfortunate but true excuse is this: I was in shock. You see, I had written my **

**next chapter and was going to publish it on the 16th of July, obviously the day HBP came out. I was not expecting J.K. **

**Rowling to change around all the romances, actually make Draco a "bad guy", and have one of my favorite characters kill **

**off another one of my favorite characters. I swear, I cried for a really long time Saturday morning (the 16th). So, I didn't **

**know if I should a)stop the story completely b)rewrite and work over the small glitches, or c)pretend that it didn't happen, **

**and that my heart wasn't crushed into pieces by a particularly evil (but truly wonderful) author. I have decided to go with c. **

**Do you think this is the right choice? I guess only time will tell. Please read this next chapter and review.

* * *

**

Hermione felt herself being pulled into Draco's memories like dust to a muggle vacuum cleaner. She sped past glimpses of memories;

Draco's mother screaming as an angry and obviously drunk Lucius Malfoy advanced on a small, quivering child, huddled in a corner…a

boy with hair of the palest blonde, Draco looking into his mother's room, watching as she tried desperately to cover up a rather distinct

looking hand shaped bruise on her neck, Draco as a teenager laying on a grand bed, sketching out the Hogwarts crest on a piece of

parchment, then writing out something that bore distinct resemblance to a heart with initials in the center. Hermione wanted to stay longer

in the memory, but felt herself being propelled onward to a memory showing a much older, much more disheveled Draco fighting

alongside a girl with thick, unruly brown hair-

Hermione watched this memory with particular interest, she saw how Draco, despite his engagement with a nearby death eater, saw out

of the corner of his eye a spell being aimed at the bushy haired girl, and quickly froze his opponent, then shouted a spell at the girl to

deflect the curse coming at her, turning rage to fire a Crutacius curse at the man who had attempted to hurt the girl.

It was his father.

Hermione quickly took her hands off Draco's head, as if she had been shocked. She looked at Draco, whose eyes were scrunched up

tightly, as if he was enduring a terrible pain.

"It's ok," Hermione said gently, kneeling down to his eye level, "Draco, you can open your eyes now." She brought her hand up to gently

rub her fingertips against his soft skin. He opened his eyes, when he felt the abrupt contact. Silver grey eyes collided with chocolate

brown ones. In that moment, Hermione felt the strongest urge to kiss Draco's lips. Those beautiful, tempting lips…

Hermione jumped up and self consciously smoothed her lavender robes, smiling and pretending that nothing ever happened.

"Well," she said briskly, "That will be all for today, Dra- Mr. Malfoy. Thank you so much for coming today, I look forward to our next

session."

Draco said nothing but nodded mutely, unfurling his long, muscular body from the large velvet sofa he had been reclining in, and walked

out the door, not even remembering to shut it behind him. As soon as he left though, the smile fled from Hermione's face as she recalled

her last words.

"…I look forward to our next session…"

Did she really? She collapsed into her own, squishy chintz, clasping her hands on her stomach, as if one of her own patients. She thought

about the last memory she had seen, and compared it to her own of the same scene. She remembered knowing Draco was fighting

beside her, and feeling the strangest sense of seccurity, and when he deflected the curse coming towards her, it was as if he was

expecting it, and was on guard for any spells coming that way, which was, obviously, her way.

With a flick of her wand, she turned on her muggle stereo, and closed her eyes, relaxing to the soothing voice of one of her favorite

artists.

_**In every heart there is a room  
**_

_**A sanctuary safe and strong  
**_

_**To heal the wounds from lovers past  
**_

_**Until a new one comes along **_

She had always harbored a secret crush for the blonde haired Slytherin "bad boy" who had insulted her bloodline and made her school

life miserable for the first 3 years of Hogwarts. Up until that day in their third year, when she slapped him across the face, and all her

hatred for the boy left, to be replaced by pity and sadness. Later would come the ever growing attraction.

**_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
_**

**_You answered me with no pretense  
_**

**_And still I feel I said too much  
_**

_**My silence is my self defense**_

_**And every time I've held a rose  
**_

_**It seems I only felt the thorns  
**_

_**And so it goes, and so it goes  
**_

_**And so will you soon I suppose**_

She had tried so hard to forget her school girl crush and move on to a more stable relationship with a real person, but could

never, ever forget his face.

_**But if my silence made you leave  
**_

_**Then that would be my worst mistake  
**_

_**So I will share this room with you  
**_

_**And you can have this heart to break**_

_**And this is why my eyes are closed  
**_

_**It's just as well for all I've seen  
**_

_**And so it goes, and so it goes  
**_

_**And you're the only one who knows**_

_**So I would choose to be with you  
**_

_**That's if the choice were mine to make  
**_

_**But you can make decisions too  
**_

_**And you can have this heart to break**_

Besides, it wasn't as if he actually felt the same way_**…**_

_**And so it goes, and so it goes  
**_

_**And you're the only one who knows **_

_**… **_

**So, u like? If so, please review, if not, although criticism is not always fun to hear, I want desperately to please my **

**audience, so, fire away my friends! **

**The lyrics are Billy Joel's And So It Goes, which is really truly one of my favorite songs ever! **


End file.
